Cosmic Egg
Cosmic Eggs are key items in the series. History Also known as a world egg, it is an egg found in myths throughout the world. It is usually the beginning in some form and from it hatches a primordial deity. The earliest records of one such egg is the Brahmanda from Hinduism. The Greeks had their own Cosmic Egg called the Orphic Egg, which was warmed by a snake until the first Deity called Protogonus hatched from it. The idea of a cosmic egg was brought up by science in the 1930s, where the universe was believed to have originated from a gravitational singularity and expanded via a big bang to become the expanding universe. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Key Items *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Location *Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: Location Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey The Cosmic Eggs are key items needed in all routes near the end of the game. Mem Aleph reveals that she created the eggs and gave them to the Four Kings who were invading the earth. She states that they have the power of creation inside them and can rebuild the earth when combined with the Schwartzwelt. The Cosmic Eggs are located at: * Sector Antlia: A sealed area unlockable with Unlock D, it is guarded by Chaos forces; its guardian is Wu Kong. He is fought in the Law and Neutral paths. * Sector Bootes: A secret part of Mitra's palace, it is protected by Law-aligned demons and can be found at the place where the destroyed Gigantic remains. Yatagarasu guards the egg in the Law and Chaos paths. In the Neutral path Zelenin guards the egg and the Gigantic's Nuke as a boss. * Sector Carina: A secret area guarded by Chaos demons; its guardian is Zhu Yin, who fights the player in the Law and Neutral paths. * Sector Delphinus: A path on the first floor that leads to the highest floor, it is protected by Law forces with the guardian being Cherub. He is fought on the Neutral and Chaos paths. Regardless, every faction vies for the retrieval of the Eggs. Once all have been gathered, the Eggs can be cast into the Vanishing Point at Sector Eridanus to unleash the Schwartzwelt's energies and either rebuild Earth or restore it as it was. Naturally, every faction has its own idea on how to use the power. *In the Neutral Path Arthur comes up with a plan to empower a Nuke with the Cosmic Eggs, which would have enough power to destroy the Schwarzwelt for good. *In the Chaos Path they intend to use the Eggs to rebuild the earth as Mem Aleph planned, restoring the world of the Old Gods, with Mem Aleph herself fusing with the Cosmic Eggs to give them more power. *In the Law Path, the Eggs are used to create an utopia devoid of free will, with Earth restored to is pristine glory and Humanity a subservient slave to Zelenin's song. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' After the defeat of Merkabah and Lucifer, the Hunters hold a party celebrating the defeat of the gods. As Flynn steps up to declare a speech, the attendants suddenly begin falling to the floor, unconscious. Flynn is then revealed to be Shesha, who has successfully extracted the souls of all the Hunters there. He escapes to the surface, with the souls in tow, and transforms into the Cosmic Egg just outside Kasumigaseki, preparing to create a new universe in accordance with the Divine Powers' plan for Salvation. The party proceeds up to the Cosmic Egg, fighting through Odin to gain entry. There, Krishna appears and uses the Aether stored within Toki to revive Inanna who then restores Maitreya and several other demons under their cause. Maitreya, taking the form of Mitra-Buddha, establishes a seal that separates the souls from the world, preventing Dagda from reviving any of the souls trapped within the Cosmic Egg. Until this seal is dispelled, should Nanashi's party die within the Cosmic Egg, the player is given an immediate Game Over. At the penultimate floor of the Cosmic Egg, Dagda presents Nanashi with a choice - to go with Danu's plan to destroy the Cosmic Egg to prevent Salvation, or make use of the Egg to create an entirely new universe, free of the gods of old. This is where the player chooses between the Bonds or Massacre endings of the game. Regardless, the player still confronts Krishna at the final floor, and the ultimate fate of the Cosmic Egg changing depending on the ending chosen. List of Enemies ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *Yaksha *Hresvelgr *Ixtab *Erlkonig *Maya *Kali *Tzitzimitl *Fafnir *Vetala *Pales *Heimdall *Ganesha *Sphinx *Cernunnos *Indian Force *Norse Force *Freezing Horde *Blazing Horde *Gale Horde *Thunder Horde *Baal *Apsu *Seth (demon) *Inanna Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Items Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE